


sip of wine, you're on my mind

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: "Remind me why we couldn't just follow a Bob Ross tutorial?""Where's the fun in that?"
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Kudos: 17





	sip of wine, you're on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "We're In This Love Together" by Al Jarreau
> 
> (oh and happy birthday, mr. criss)

"Hey, you ready?"

"Almost. You can start ladling now though."

"Ay ay, Captain." He does a little salute before walking off to the kitchen.

Chris tries to finish setting up the living room. He has their easels up with canvases he purchased on sale. There are two palettes with dollops of the basics, and a cup filled with brushes and palette knives. There's a container of water off to the side for rinsing and a mound of paper towels to wipe, dry, and prevent. The lights are on, and everything seems to be about right.

Darren pads over to the living room with two mugs of mulled wine and hands one over to Chris. They each take a sip before placing them on the cork coasters on the table.

("Use the coasters, Darren. We are  _ not _ leaving watermarks all over this table too.")

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Get the music?"

Darren pulls up a playlist, and the speakers fill the room. Chris hands him one of the palettes, and they're left staring at the blank canvases.

"Remind me why we couldn't just follow a Bob Ross tutorial?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"The  _ fun _ is that I'll end up with something that actually looks decent at the end."

He hears Darren scoff, and he has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Dude, I fucking love Bob. But we've got alcohol! And music! And anything we make will be solely ours."

He looks over at Chris, his eyes soft and bright.

"I like having things that are just ours."

He feels his heart clench and his chest ache and damn his boyfriend for knowing the right words to say.

"Fine, you sap. Enjoy the shit painting to come."

Darren barks out a laugh and smiles. "Nothing you make could ever be shitty, Chris."

They each pull out a brush from the cup and start dipping it in paint. Chris isn't exactly sure what he wants to do, but he knows that's the point of what they're doing. They're supposed to explore and try something different and see what comes out of it. It stresses Chris out a bit, to be out of control and unsure of what he should do, but he tries.

He goes for earth tones. He's got browns and yellows all over the canvas. He plops on greens and oranges and mixes them around in swirls of chaos, and he hopes it doesn't just look like shit (literally).

While he waits for some areas to dry, Chris grabs the mug and drinks from it while looking over at Darren. He's got a crease on his forehead from concentrating, but his hand is careful and his movements are fluid. He moves to the beat of the music, alternating from the brush to the palette knife, as he works on bringing his thoughts to life. He looks relaxed and content, the stiffness in his muscles barely there unless you were looking for it. He looks happy, and that makes all of this more than worth it.

Chris puts his mug down and turns his attention back to his canvas. He grabs a bottle of acrylic paint and dilutes it in a cup so it runs down as he pours it. He's quick to grab the canvas and tilt it to spread out the paint and have it not run down onto the floor.

He fiddles around with the white paint, leaving speckles and dots all over, before rinsing his brush and drying it off. He picks up his mug and takes a step back. His canvas is filled with swirls of earthy colours that make the overall painting warm and soothing. It isn't too chaotic, and while some of the colours got muddled and clumped in certain areas, it certainly looks better than what Chris was expecting. It also reminds him of something, but he can't quite put a finger on it-

"Finished?"

_ Oh. _

"Yeah."

Darren walks over and places his chin over his shoulder and wraps his arms around Chris. He presses a gentle kiss to his neck, and Chris shivers.

"Looks good. I knew it would." Another kiss.

"Shut up. You did not."

"Of course, I did. I'm never wrong." He kisses just below his ear, and Darren tightens his arms around him.

"My turn?"

Chris nods, and Darren pulls him over to his canvas.

"Thought about you when I did it."

Chris lets out a gasp when he takes it all in. It's a series of blues brushed on throughout the canvas. There are bits of yellow and green to break up the monochromatic colour scheme and white to brighten it up. He sees shimmers of gold and silver and the texture of the paint because of the palette knife. It's messy and chaotic but so entirely  _ gorgeous. _

"Like it?"

He pulls Darren into a kiss, soft and warm, and he opens up his mouth, his tongue sweeping against his lips. Chris pulls back as Darren groans, but he stays close.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you." He kisses Chris on the nose and watches him scrunch his nose before reaching down to take a gulp from his mug.

"C'mon, finish your wine and maybe we'll still have time for sex before we doze off."

He does a ridiculous dance with his eyebrows as they waggle, and he winks at Chris. He lets out a yelp when Chris starts swatting at him.

"You're an idiot."

"But you looooooove me."

He shakes his head and sighs, but the smile on his face betrays his fondness. They finish up their drinks and quickly clean up before Chris drags Darren up the stairs and pushes him on the bed.

He straddles him and leans down, whispering, "Happy Birthday, Darren," and kisses him soundly.

Darren's eyes are still lit up and bright, and the smile on his face still makes Chris feel warm.

"Thank you," he whispers back.

His hands are on his hips, and his fingers rub small circles onto his waist.

"Can we have sex n-mmph"

"Darren."

"Mmmmph?"

"Shut up."

"Will do."


End file.
